Feliz San Valentín
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles románticos de diferentes parejas de One Piece, a modo de un especial de San Valentín. Primera pareja: Zoro y Robin. Segunda pareja: Sanji y Nami. Tercera pareja: Usopp y Kaya. Cuarta pareja: Vivi y Pell. Quinta pareja: Tashigi y Smoker. Sexta pareja: Shanks y Makino. El último: Law, Nami y Zoro.
1. Zoro y Robin

**Hola a todos. Bueno como ya explico en el resumen, van a consistir en una serie de pequeños drabbles sobre diferentes parejas. Intentare subir cada día uno sobre una pareja diferente puede que durante una semana, ya que tenía ganas de escribir alguna especie de especial. Intentare que todos sean de la fecha de San Valentín si no es así sera un pequeño drabble romántico. **

**Algunas parejas ya las tengo pensadas, pero si os gustaría que hiciera sobre alguna en especial, podéis comentarme y puede que lo haga :)**

**Disclamier: todos los personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

_**Zoro y Robin**_

El peliverde estaba durmiendo en la cubierta cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo despertarse. Al abrir los ojos (con un chinchón en la cabeza) pudo ver que el causante de aquello era el puño de la navegante.

-Toma- le dijo Nami entregándole un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó un Zoro desconcertado.

-Idiota.- después de aquello suspiro y siguió hablando.- son para Robin. Esperará en nuestra habitación, y así le das una sorpresa, seguro que le encantara.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, bruja?- le preguntó Zoro sin coger lo que la pelinaranja le daba.

-Porque es San Valentín- le contesto tranquilamente, pero el peliverde la miro sin comprender nada- dios desde luego eres idiota. Ya es hora de que los dos mostréis vuestros sentimientos, y que mejor día que el día de los enamorados.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Además, estas totalmente equivocada, yo no siento nada por esa mujer.

-Todavía me debes una deuda-le recordó Nami ignorando lo que había dicho el chico- y estoy segura de que no querrás que tu honor se ponga en duda, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

-Mierda- contesto Zoro, esa mujer siempre sabía cómo podría convencerle de cualquier cosa. Sin decir nada se levantó y cogió los objetos que ella tenía.

* * *

Y así fue como Roronoa Zoro se encontraba sentado en una silla en la habitación de las chicas, con un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones, esperando a que la morena entrase.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Poco después sintió como una mano lo movía despacio, lo que le hizo despertase, encontrando los ojos azules de la arqueóloga a su lado.

-Hola, espadachín ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Yo… em… esto…- decía Zoro mientras se ponía rojo. Y se rascaba la nuca en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿San Valentín?- le preguntó Robin mientras veía los obsequios que él traía.

-S-si…

Robin cogió las rosas y las olió ocultando sus mejillas, las cuales estaban comenzando a coger un tono rojizo.

-Gracias.

Zoro se levantó dispuesto a irse, ya había cumplido con lo que Nami le dijo, por lo que ya se podía ir de aquel lugar.

-Zoro- le llamó Robin, lo que hizo que Zoro se extrañase, ya que normalmente no le llamaba por su nombre.- Feliz San Valentín.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta encontrándose nuevamente con los ojos azules de la morena, y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco a ella. Robin lo observo acercarse, y contuvo el aliento mientras sus mejillas iban cogiendo un color rojizo, y aparto la mirada del único ojo oscuro del peliverde. Él siguió avanzando hasta quedarse en frente de ella. Zoro puso sus manos en sus mejillas, obligándola de ese modo a mirarle. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, y tampoco sabían cómo podían parar aquella situación. Zoro poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Robin, y ella hizo lo mismo que él, hasta que se besaron.

-Feliz San Valentín- dijo Zoro una vez que se separaron.

Robin sonrió y los dos volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y reviews :)**


	2. Sanji y Nami

**Aquí os traigo a la segunda pareja: Nami y Sanji.**

**Si alguien quiere que escriba sobre alguna pareja en especial, que me lo diga y puede que lo haga :)**

* * *

**Sanji y Nami**

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo un postre para las chicas. Pero fue interrumpido cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, lo que le hizo pensar que se trataba de Luffy en un intento de robar algo de comida, pero para su sorpresa era su querida navegante.

-Nami, ¿Quieres algo?- le preguntaba- porque en ese caso aquí tienes a tu servidor- añadía con ojos de corazones.

-Nada, es solo que me estaba aburriendo. ¿Qué haces?

-Un pequeño dulce pastel para mis dulces chicas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Vale.

De ese modo, los dos se dispusieron a hacer el postre mientras hablaban animadamente. El rubio creía que estaba en el paraíso, ya que el simple hecho de estar cerca de Nami, le volvía loco. Él simplemente amaba todo de ella, su físico, su forma de ser, no le importaba si estaba contenta o si intentaba matarlo a golpes. Si en la vida estaba seguro de algo, era que estaba enamorado de su pelirroja.

-Esto ya está mezclado- dijo Nami.

-Perfecto, ahora lo mezclare con el resto, y a hornearlo.

Nami, que tenía la mano manchada de masa, sin querer se la llevo a la mejilla y se la manchó.

Después de eso, mientras que Sanji preparaba rápidamente lo último que quedaba y lo metía en el horno, ella se sentó en la mesa para observarle. Ella pensaba que el rubio tenía un cuerpo muy musculoso, cosa que nunca se le pondría en duda, además su ancha espalda le delataba. Y aunque en ocasiones podía llegar a ser algo pesado, era un hombre muy caballeroso y atento para cualquier cosa que ella necesitase.

-Dentro de un rato estará- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con los ojos color café de la navegante mirándole- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Nada- dijo la pelinaranja avergonzada mientras sacudía levemente su cabeza.

El rubio se sentó junto a ella en la mesa. Y pudo observar que la chica tenía la cara manchada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto esta vez ella.

-Te has manchado- respondió suavemente Sanji.

Sin darle tiempo a que la navegante se pudiera limpiar, el rubio le agarro del mentón con una mano, y con la otra le quito la mancha con los nudillos suavemente, disfrutando del toque de su piel. La pelirroja miraba los ojos azules del chico mientras hacía eso.

Después la miro profundamente a sus ojos marrones oscuros, perdiéndose en ellos, teniendo el mismo efecto él sobre ella. Sanji tragó saliva y se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de la pelinaranja. Él la besó dulcemente y ella le correspondió. Sanji, sin darse cuenta de que ahora era él el que tenía manchada la mano, la puso en su nuca, lo que hizo que el pelo de la navegante se manchada.

La pareja se separó cuando el horno comenzó a hacer ruido para avisar de que el pastel estaba listo. Esto hizo que los dos se separaran y vieran el pelo de la navegante, haciendo se rieran.

Nami se fue anunciando que se iba a duchar mientras que el cocinero fue a atender el postre con una amplia sonrisa, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar momentos antes.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, y reviews por favor :)**


	3. Usopp y Kaya

**Aquí esta la tercera pareja, de la cual apenas hay fics.**

* * *

**Usopp y Kaya**

Después de que todos los mugiwaras habían conseguido cumplir sus sueños, Usopp decidió ir a su pueblo natal. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo ya que no volvía siendo un mentiroso, sino que esta vez había conseguido ser un gran pirata, al igual que su padre.

Cuando llegó a su casa era muy tarde, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era acostarse y al día siguiente iría a visitar a sus amigos, la brigada de Usopp: Ninjin, Tamanegi y Pilman. Pero había otra persona a la cual tenía muchísimas ganas de ver, Kaya.

Kaya era sin duda la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Ella siempre había creído y confiado en él. Cuando se fue, le prometió que volvería para contarle aventuras que fueran reales. El narizota se quedó dormido mientras decidía cual le contaría primero.

Al día siguiente, Usopp se levantó muy temprano para visitar a Kaya. Él para seguir con sus costumbres, subió al árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de la habitación de la chica y comenzó a lanzarle pequeñas piedritas.

Ella se despertó escuchando ese sonido que tanto reconocía. Se sentó en la cama mirando el cristal, sin estar segura si se lo había imaginado o no. Pero al volver a escucharlo, supo que era real y fue corriendo a abrir la ventana ilusionada. Cuando la abrió, se encontró a un Usopp cambiado en comparación a la última vez que lo vió. Estaba mucho más musculoso y su pelo había crecido.

-¡Usopp!- gritó Kaya entusiasmada.

-Hola Kaya- dijo Usopp sonriendo. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, todavía estoy estudiando para ser médico- Kaya sin perder la costumbre le preguntó- ¿Qué historia me contaras hoy?

-Pues…- se quedó pensativo- pues… ¿Qué tal? Cuando una noche, en un barco tan grande como una isla llamado Thriller Bark, yo conseguí derrotar a un gigante más grande que una mansión.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba Kaya interesada.

-Bueno, no le derrote yo solo, también me ayudaron mis nakamas. Pero yo les enseñe y les dije todo lo que tenían que hacer. Tenías que haberlos visto, sin mi ellos no hubieran podido con él, para algo soy el bravo guerrero capitán Usopp- dijo esto último poniéndose rápidamente de pie mientras Kaya reía. Pero para su desgracia, la rama en la que estaba subido se partió y cayó al suelo.

-¡Usopp!- grito Kaya asustada y salió a su jardín corriendo al encuentro de este.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-Si, tranquila. He sufrido caídas y golpes mucho mayores.- le decía sonriendo. Mientras se sentaba.

-Me alegro que estés bien, pero si algún día te encuentras mal, ya sabes que puedes acudir a mí.

Al escuchar aquello al narizotas se le ocurrió una idea estúpida.

-¡Ay!- grito llevándose la mano al corazón-creo que estoy teniendo mi vieja enfermedad…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele?- le preguntaba la chica realmente asustada y con los ojos lagrimosos.

-Tranquila- dijo Usopp dolido al ver las lágrimas amenazantes de la chica.- Estoy bien, solo era una broma.

-Eres un mentiroso me has asustado. Creía que podrías tener algo, creía…

Pero la chica fue frenada por los labios de Usopp. Cuando se separaron ella todavía seguía sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que llego a decir.

-Porque te quiero, y ahora te he hecho sufrir y quería arreglarlo y…

Pero esta vez fue ella la que le frenó besándole a él, y Usopp le devolvió el beso.

* * *

**El siguiente no sera un drabble sino que lo más seguro es que será un one shot y con varias parejas.**

**Como siempre, si tenéis alguna pareja de la que os gustaría que escribiera podéis decírmelo y puede que lo haga. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y reviews por favor :)**


	4. Vivi y Pell

**El capítulo sobre el baile de San Valentín, he decidido dejarlo en una historia aparte, ya que la estaba haciendo mucho más larga de lo que pensaba. **

**El fic en el que se encuentra se llama: Baile de San Valentín. Perdonar las molestias.**

**Este drabble es sobre una pareja de la cual me han pedido que haga. Y va dedicada a esa persona, espero que te guste :)**

* * *

**Vivi y Pell**

Vivi se encontraba montada en Carue por el desierto, cosa que solía hacer a menudo para poder despejarse un rato de sus cometidos como princesa.

Había pasado una semana desde que sus nakamas se habían ido para seguir con su aventura, y ella decidió quedarse en su país, ya que lo amaba y quería poder solucionar todos los destrozos y los problemas causados por Cocodrile, su banda y por la guerra. Pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado, ahora tenía que mirar por el futuro de su país.

Mientras estaba encima de Carue, diviso una sombra entre la arena, pero no pudo divisar de quien se trataba. Pensó que podría tratarse de alguien que podría necesitar su ayuda.

-Para Carue.- le ordenó a su pato australiano.-vamos hacia allí.- le señaló el lugar de donde se encontraba aquella persona.

Cuando se fue acercando, pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre el cual llevaba un traje blanco y se apoyaba en un bastón caminando en dirección a Alubarna. Cuando Vivi se estaba acercando a aquella persona, pudo ver que el traje que llevaba tenía unos motivos de estrella y que además tenía capucha a juego.

Vivi frenó a Carue. _No puede ser_. Pensó con ojos llorosos mientras una chispa de esperanza se encendía dentro de ella. La princesa se bajó del pato gigante y fue caminando poco a poco hacia aquella persona. Mientras se iba acercando, pudo ver que el hombre tenía unas líneas de color morado debajo de sus ojos, cosa que solo tenía una persona que conocía.

-¿Pell?- le llamó Vivi.

El hombre se giró sorprendido, ya que al contrario que esta, él no la había visto, y cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Princesa Vivi.

Vivi corrió hacia el hombre con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazo fuertemente, y él la correspondió, pero el abrazo de este era más débil.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Vivi.

La peliazúl sin creerse aún lo que estaba viendo, poso sus manos en su cara haciendo que este sonriera.

-Tu recuerdo ha hecho posible que yo sobreviviera, Vivi.-le contesto poniéndole una mano en su mejilla.

Está rápidamente poso sus labios en los de este y ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Ninguno de los dos pensaba que iba a volver a ver al otro nunca más.

Cuando se separaron, la peliazul todavía no podía creerse que Pell siguiera con vida, no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que creyó que lo había perdido, cuando se sacrificó para salvar a la ciudad de Alubarna.

-Sigues vivo.- decía más para sí misma que para él.

-Sí. Soy el guardián de Arabasta- Pell le cogió el mentón y la miro a los ojos.- y tu guardián.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Si hay alguna pareja de la cual queréis que haga podéis comentarmelo y puede que lo haga.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y reviews.**


	5. Tashigi y Smoker

**Hola, esta es una pareja que me había pedido Yukima Koorime, por lo que le quiero dedicar este drabble. Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

**Smoker y Tashigi**

Tashigi, después de una gran pelea contra un pirata llamado Robert, fue secuestrada por este. Se sentía completamente inútil por no haber podido defenderse, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Y lo que más le preocupaba, era que iba a pensar él al respeto.

-¿Todavía piensas que saldrás de aquí?- le preguntó el pirata.- eres una idiota.

-Smoker vendrá a por mí, y te vencerá.- le dijo segura de su superior.

-Idiota. Ni siquiera sabe dónde estás.- dijo antes de irse de aquella habitación.

Aquello era verdad, Smoker no sabía dónde estaba ella, pero Tashigi estaba segura de que su superior era capaz de recorrer todo el Grand Line en su busca.

Habían pasado tres días desde que aquel pirata la había capturado. Pero Tashigi no perdía la esperanza, ella sabía que Smoker la estaba buscando.

Aquella noche escucho un fuerte ruido que procedía de fuera. Escucho unos cañones de un barco y hombres gritando, pero no pudo distinguir lo que decían. Después de un rato el bombardeo y los gritos cesaron.

-¡Tashigi!- oyó el grito duro de una voz grave que reconoció de inmediato- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Smoker!- le llamó esta.

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba comenzó a abrirse, y ella comenzó a notar los ojos lagrimosos debido a la ilusión que tenía al ver a su superior.

Cuando Smoker entro en la habitación fue corriendo hacia ella. Esta pudo comprobar que el hombre tenía una profunda herida en el ojo derecho.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto él preocupado- ese desgraciado no se habrá atrevido a hacerte nada, ¿verdad?-le decía sacando una llave que había robado al pirata, y comenzó a desatar las esposas que llevaba.

-Estoy bien. Pero Smoker- su superior había logrado soltarla y esta dirigió su mano hacia el lado derecho de la cara de este, dejándole sorprendido- tu ojo, está sangrando mucho, deberías ir a mirártelo.

-No tiene importancia Tashigi-le dijo dedicándole una leve sonrisa, ya que incluso por lo que había pasado la chica, esta se preocupaba más por él que por ella misma- lo único que importa es que estés bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Smoker se levantó para intentar disimular el rubor de sus mejillas que amenazaba con empezar a aparecer.

Ella había estado en aquel lugar obligándose a sí misma a no perder la esperanza y culpándose por ser tan débil, y además ahora tenía a Smoker delante suya malherido. No pudo contenerse más y comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas sin cesar en un fuerte llanto.

-¿Qué ocurre teniente?- le pregunto el capitán al ver a la chica llorando y se agacho a su lado.

-Lo siento capitán- dijo dejándole desconcertado- esto ha sido culpa mía, soy demasiado débil.

-Escucha Tashigi- le dijo el hombre cogiéndole la cara obligándole a mirarla.- no importa lo fuerte que seas o lo débil que seas, porque yo estoy contigo y siempre te protegeré y seré fuerte por los dos.-este le puso una mano en la mejilla- y si alguien tiene que pedir disculpas, soy yo por no haberte salvado en su momento. Porque por culpa de eso, tú has tenido que pasar por esta situación. Y eso es porque el débil soy yo.

Tashigi ante aquellas palabras no pudo contenerse y se lanzó a los labios del hombre. Este a su vez se había quedado sorprendido, pero le correspondió el beso.

-Smoker, yo siempre he confiado en que vendrías a buscarme y que me salvarías, tal y como lo has hecho. Por eso yo siempre he creído que eres muy fuerte.

Smoker al oír aquellas palabras volvió a besar a su teniente.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo. Si teneís alguna pareja sobre la que queráis que escriba comentarlo y puede que lo haga :) y dejar vuestros reviews por favor. **


	6. Shanks y Makino

**Shanks y Makino**

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Shanks el pelirrojo y su banda, utilizaba la villa Foosha como base. Durante aquella temporada, el capitán tenía de costumbre ir, junto a su banda, a la taberna del pueblo, donde trabajaba una camarera llamada Makino. El pelirrojo siempre ponía de excusa celebrar su último viaje junto a sus compañeros en aquella taberna. Pero siempre, al contrario que sus nakamas, este se sentaba en la barra para hablar con la camarera. Y con un niño llamado Luffy, el cual admiraba al capitán y este le había cogido mucho cariño.

Después de estar tanto tiempo utilizando aquel pueblo como base, el capitán decidió que se irían hacia el Grand Line para seguir con sus aventuras.

-Ya está todo listo capitán.- le comento Yasopp.

-Vale. Pero iré un momento al pueblo.

Antes de partir de la villa, y de despedirse oficialmente de todos los aldeanos, quería despedirse de la camarera a solas.

Shanks entró en la taberna, y como de costumbre se sentó en la barra, donde podía oír un ruido que procedía de la trastienda de aquella taberna.

-Enseguida voy- dijo Makino. Esta una vez que salió se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Shanks- Hola capitán, ¿qué quiere tomar?

-Un poco de sake estaría bien.

La camarera le sirvió lo que el hombre le pedía y este bebió tranquilamente. Mientras que la muchacha lo veía con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cómo es que has venido solo, Shanks?

-Quería venir solo, para despedirme.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- pareces apenada, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No es nada, capitán. Es solo, que voy a sentir mucho vuestra partida- dijo está poniéndose colorada y con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya, pero ya es hora de que nos vayamos, llevamos aquí mucho tiempo.

-Claro.

El capitán bebió todo el vaso y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero algo dentro de él lo retenía, tenía la sensación de que antes de irse debía de hacer algo. Pero la camarera se le adelanto, haciendo que parase en seco.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos, Shanks- dijo esta colorada.

El capitán se giró con una leve sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti Makino. Pero ¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a esta- yo siempre estaré contigo, aunque este lejos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó esta inocentemente con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-Siempre que mires al cielo durante la noche, piensa en mí. Yo estaré haciendo lo mismo. De ese modo, sabrás que ambos estamos viendo lo mismo.

El capitán sin pensarlo, salto encima de la barra para situarse al lado de esta. Una vez que estaban uno frente al otro, Shanks poso su única mano en su mejilla derecha y se acercó a ella para besarla. Esta pudo notar el sabor a sake que emanaba la boca de este y le correspondió al beso poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Y esto para que tengas algo que siempre recordaras.- agrego el pelirrojo.

Después de eso, Shanks volvió al puerto donde se despidió de Luffy dándole su sombrero y haciéndole la promesa de que se lo devolviera cuando sea un gran pirata. Y de ese modo, con todos los aldeanos despidiéndoles, el barco pirata se fue del puerto.

Aquella noche, y las demás noches que les quedaban por delante, ambos hacían lo que Shanks predijo. Los dos miraban a las estrellas pensando en el otro y recordando aquel beso apasionado.

**Espero que os haya gustado y reviews :)**


	7. Law, Nami y Zoro parte 1

**Law, Nami y Zoro. Parte 1**

Los sombrero de paja habían conseguido salir de la isla Punk Hazard y se dirigían rumbo a Dressrosa, junto a su nuevo aliado Law y con Ceasar como rehén. Mientras estaban en el barco, Luffy decidió hacer una fiesta, ya que estaba ilusionado por tener a un nuevo amigo.

Durante la fiesta, Law se quedó sentado en una esquina mientras podía ver como los mugiwara celebraban la fiesta a lo grande. Brook estaba cantando diversas canciones. Las chicas bebían juntas y charlaban animadamente mientras Sanji estaba atento a lo que las chicas necesitaban. El peliverde se encontraba en una esquina bebiendo una gran cantidad de sake. Y los sobrantes se encontraban bailando y cantando.

Después de un rato de fiesta, Law decidió irse de aquel lugar para poder estar tranquilo. Se fue hacia la cubierta del barco y se sentó junto al mastil, ya que la fiesta se estaba celebrando en la cocina.

-Hola, ¿Por qué te has ido?- le preguntó una voz femenina. Este al girar la cabeza, pudo ver que se trataba de la navegante.

-Quería estar tranquilo- está sin decir nada se sentó al lado suya- no hace falta que te quedes aquí, ve a seguir con la fiesta.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

De ese modo los dos comenzaron a mantener una conversación animada. Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que un joven peliverde los estaba observando.

Este al ver que la pelinaranja no estaba en la cocina, se levantó para averiguar a donde había ido, y desde la ventana de la puerta, la pudo ver sentada y riéndose con Law. Zoro comenzó a sentir en su interior una sensación llena de ira hacia el moreno, pero no sabía exactamente la razón. Se giró y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar dispuesto a beber todo el alcohol que le quedaba. Pero ahora no lo hacía por diversión, sino que para intentar calmar aquella ira que le carcomía por dentro.

Mientras tanto la escena que ocurría en la cubierta era completamente distinta, ya que la chica cada vez se sentía más cómoda con su acompañante y viceversa. Los dos hablaban e incluso reían juntos, y había momentos en los que Law se perdía en los ojos y en la risa de aquella chica. Esta giró y pudo comprobar como el moreno la observaba directamente a los ojos y se quedó paralizada en los suyos.

Estos dos fueron detenidos cuando pudieron escuchar la puerta de la cocina cerrándose con un fuerte golpe. Nami se giró para encontrarse con la mirada ebria y llena de odio del peliverde. Zoro comenzó a andar hacia los dos dispuesto a golpear al moreno si hacía falta.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto mirando al moreno, el cual este lo miraba sorprendido.

-Zoro- le llamó la pelinaranja.- deberías irte a la cama, estas completamente borracho.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó mirándola con ojos llenos de furia- ¡tú!- dijo este agarrando a Law del cuello de su jersey.- ¡Responde! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

-Zoro.- volvió a llamarle está agarrándole del brazo- para.- le suplico atemorizada por el estado del peliverde.

Este al escuchar su tono de voz se tranquilizó y soltó al moreno que lo miraba desafiante.

* * *

**Me habían pedido un drabble con la pareja de Luffy y Bonney, pero sintiéndolo mucho, no voy a poder hacerlo ya que esta va a ser la ultima pareja, y no se me ocurre nada para la pareja pedida. **

**Lo siento mucho de verdad.**

**El siguiente capítulo sera el último de este especial por San Valentín.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y reviews :)**


	8. Law, Nami y Zoro parte 2

**Law, Nami y Zoro. Parte 2**

Después de la escena que había montado el peliverde, Nami había conseguido llevarlo a su habitación, a pesar de las quejas del joven. Esta después de aquello, se fue a su dormitorio, dejando a Law pensativo.

Al día siguiente, el peliverde se levantó con una fuerte resaca, pero eso no iba a evitar que entrenase, ya que necesitaba despejar la cabeza de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Nami se encontraba haciendo un mapa de la última isla en la que habían estado, mientras que Law fingía observar los libros que tenían sus compañeros, cuando en realidad estaba observando a la pelinaranja.

-Oye Law- lo llamó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación.- sobre lo de anoche…

-Tranquila, no fue culpa tuya.

-Ya, pero aun así, el comportamiento de Zoro…

-Escucha Nami.- dijo este mientras se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba a su lado.- no es tu culpa. Y creo que los dos sabemos la razón de su comportamiento.- le dijo y le agarro de la mano-los dos tenemos los mismos sentimientos hacia ti, Nami. Pero supongo que ahora te tocara a ti elegir.

Después de decir esto, Law se fue de la biblioteca para dejar sola a Nami. Esta se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho el médico ¿era cierto lo que le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de su nakama?

Nami se levantó dispuesta a ir al Nido del Cuervo. Cuando abrió la trampilla de aquel lugar, pudo ver la espalda bien formada del peliverde, el cual estaba levantando toneladas con un solo brazo. Ella se quedó un rato observándolo.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó bruscamente, ya que este había notado su presencia, e hizo que la pelinaranja volviera en si.- ¿o solo has venido a observar?

-¿Quería hablar contigo?- dijo está entrando por fin.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿De verdad me preguntas sobre qué tenemos que hablar? ¿Te parece normal el numerito que montaste ayer?

-¿Yo? Fuiste tú la que ayer estaba intentando liarse con ese.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que has oído, bruja. ¿Y como te atreves a venir aquí exigiéndome respuestas? Creo que soy yo el que debería de pedírtelas.

-¿Tú y por qué razón, idiota?

-Yo… yo… maldita bruja. ¡Por que no pasas de mí y vas con el otro gilipollas! ¡Así por lo menos me dejas de molestar!

-¡Eres tu él único que molesta aquí, idiota!

-¡Bruja!

Nami se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del Nido de Cuervo, pero la navegante se detuvo.

-Solo respóndeme a una pregunta.- le dijo Nami con un nudo en la garganta- ¿Tienes algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí?

Esto hizo que el joven se quedara sorprendido pensando en lo que había dicho ella, sin saber exactamente lo que sentía. Ella al no obtener ninguna respuesta volvió a dirigirse hacia la trampilla avergonzada, pero una gran mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que parara. Esta se giró para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros del peliverde. Y sin pensarlo en un rápido movimiento puso sus manos en las mejillas de él y acerco sus labios en los de este en un dulce y corto beso.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo que subiré de Feliz San Valentín. Espero que os haya gustado y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, los reviews, los favorites y los follows. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el último capítulo y reviews :)**


End file.
